


Wrong

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic inspired by the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses': Tommy waits.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been sitting here. I couldn’t tell you if minutes, hours or days have passed. Not that it matters. Nothing matters. 

Except her.

Absently I caress her hand, raising it to my face and holding it against my cheek. Her skin, though pale, is warm against mine. However, the comfort that brings me is small and fleeting.

My eyes flick from her ashen frame lying still against the stiff white sheets to the screens of the equipment that monitor her and back again. The staff tell me that there is no reason for her not to wake, and that I just need to be patient.

I am not a patient man.

I want her to open her eyes and berate me. I want her to cry on my shoulder. I want anything but this seemingly endless silence.

For her to be this quiet is wrong.


End file.
